<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Черные волки by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595158">Черные волки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth'>Daemon_sultan_Azathoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>John Dies at the End (2012), John Dies at the End - David Wong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое, что я почувствовал, придя в себя: голова раскалывается. Болела вся передняя ее часть: ото лба и до макушки. Мне врезали по башке? Вполне возможно. Что случилось, почему я оказался в отключке, я не помнил. Открывать глаза не хотелось. Я не хотел знать, почему оказался без сознания, заранее предчувствуя, что мне это не понравится.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Cheese/David Wong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Черные волки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первое, что я почувствовал, придя в себя: голова раскалывается. Болела вся передняя ее часть: ото лба и до макушки. Мне врезали по башке? Вполне возможно. Что случилось, почему я оказался в отключке, я не помнил. Открывать глаза не хотелось. Я не хотел знать, почему оказался без сознания, заранее предчувствуя, что мне это не понравится. </p><p>А потом я услышал вой. Высокий, пронзительный. Не человеческий. </p><p>И мне пришлось открыть глаза. В первую очередь я увидел сумеречное небо. Увидел синюю и фиолетовую полосу, усыпанные мелкими звездами и с выкатившейся на небосвод полной луной. На такую луну только волком выть.</p><p>Словно в подтверждение в моих слова снова раздался вой, на этот раз в две глотки. Я сел. Да, то, что я увидел, мне определенно не понравилось. Передо мной стояло по меньшей мере полдюжины черных, как «соус», волков. Двое из них задрали головы к луне и с чувством выли. Остальные пялились на меня. </p><p>Сидя, я попятился, перебирая ногами и хватаясь руками за траву и ветки. Волки сделали шаг вперед. Я прикинул свои шансы на спасение. Они показались мне не утешительными: я не убегу от волков, это точно. На своих сильных лапах они вмиг догонят меня и… Мне не хотелось думать, что последует за этим «и», но все-таки подумал: «И перегрызут мне глотку». </p><p>Еще один волк задрал голову к небу и завыл. И я вспомнил. Ну, вспомнил хоть кое-что. Я увидел этих черных зубастых тварей — развернулся и побежал. И врезался в дерево. Впилялся знатно, голова до сих пор раскалывалась. Но какого черта я забыл в лесу, я так и не вспомнил. </p><p>Я пятился и пятился, а волки наступали мне на пяты. Я видел их голодные глаза и оскалы и, наверное, седел на глазах. Если бы кто-то меня в этот момент видел. </p><p>И меня действительно видели не только волки. Откуда-то сзади донеслось:</p><p>— Дэйв! </p><p>Это был Джон. Но я не повернулся к нему, боясь выпустить из взгляда волков. А они выжидали. </p><p>Джон оказался рядом. С ним была Молли. Казалось, волков он совершенно не боится.</p><p>— А ты чего валяешься? — спросил он таким равнодушным тоном, словно интересовался как бы между прочим, какая футбольная команда выиграла вчера. </p><p>— Только я, что ли, их вижу? — спросил я, отползая еще немного. Волки сделали синхронный шаг вперед. </p><p>— Кого?</p><p>— В-волков.</p><p>— Нет, я тоже их вижу. У переднего вон клык сломан. </p><p>— Чудесно. — Это не глюк, и это скорее плохо, чем хорошо. Потому что все еще существует вероятность быть разодранным в клочья. — Тогда почему ты так спокоен?</p><p>— Это же друзья Молли.</p><p>— Что?!</p><p>— Ты что, ничего не помнишь?</p><p>— Нихрена.</p><p>— Она нас привела к ним. </p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— Ты мне скажи, это твоя собака.</p><p>— Но я не помню! Почему мы тут оказались?!</p><p>— Ну, ты позвонил мне и сказал, что Молли тащит тебя куда-то за штанину, как обезумевшая. Потом она откуда-то взяла карту и показала на этот лес. Ты заехал за мной, и мы поехали сюда, потому что ты решил, что это может быть важно. </p><p>— Молли не удосужилась объяснить, почему это важно?</p><p>— Нет, мы же не под «соусом».</p><p>— Логично. Даже жалею, что нет.</p><p>— А у меня есть с собой.</p><p>— Мы не будем принимать его.</p><p>— Ладно, — легко согласился Джон. — Кстати, ты до сих пор на земле.</p><p>Я все еще не отрывал взгляда от волков. Один из них (тот, со сломанным клыком, возможно вожак, потому что он был покрупнее остальных) встал на задние лапы и пружинистой походкой подошел ко мне. Подал лапу. Я уставился на нее, словно это была черная змея. Брать ее я определенно не хотел.</p><p>— Некрасиво отказываться от помощи, — заметил Джон, и мне все-таки пришлось схватиться за когтистую конечность. Меня потянули, помогая подняться. А потом волк помог мне отряхнуться. Я таращился на него во все глаза, хотя чего только не поведал на своем веку. Потом волк подал лапу Джону, и тот сердечно пожал ее, схватив двумя руками.</p><p>— Приятно познакомиться, мистер Сломанный Клык.</p><p>Мне показалось, волк хохотнул. Или фыркнул. Он отошел к стае, которая развернулась и пошла вперед. Молли потрусила следом. Джон тоже направился за ними. Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как сделать то же самое.</p><p>— Где ты вообще шлялся? — раздраженно спросил я.</p><p>— Забавная история. Молли увидела кролика и погналась за ним, а я побежал следом, чтобы она не потерялась. В результате потерялся я, а она привела меня к тебе.</p><p>— Да, она может.</p><p>Мы шли долго. Я успел устать и вспотеть в своей толстовке: вечер выдался теплый. Окончательно стемнело, и воздух наполнился стрекотом сверчков. </p><p>В конце концов мы вышли к какой-то пещере. Волки один за одним заходили в нее, туда же сунулась и Молли.</p><p>— Мы же не полезем туда, верно? — в слабой надежде спросил я. Джон пожал плечами, но подошел к пещере и заглянул внутрь.</p><p>— Там что-то светится.</p><p>— Плевать. Мы идем домой.</p><p>— Ты знаешь обратную дорогу?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Значит, мы не идем домой.</p><p>И, будто подтверждая его слова, из пещеры выбралась Молли и схватила меня за штанину. Она совершенно очевидно тянула меня к пещере. Лезть туда мне все еще не хотелось, но я как-то привык доверять этой странной псине. Поэтому я встал на четвереньки и пополз вперед. За мной следовал Джон. </p><p>Впереди правда что-то светилось. Пещера вела не только вперед, но и вниз. От того, что придется оказаться под землей, становилось как-то не по себе. Я уже чувствовал себя погребенным заживо. Но Молли вела себя спокойно, значит, никакой опасности наше путешествие не сулило. Правда, мы окажемся в закрытом пространстве с волками… Которые умеют ходить на задних лапах и фыркать.</p><p>Я вылез во что-то наподобие грота, из которого вглубь уходил более узкий лаз. Где-то вдалеке капала вода. Волки были здесь. Они стояли полукругом и терпеливо ждали. Молли гавкнула, мол, привела, и стала рядом с ними. Я сел на корточки (встать в полный рост здесь не получалось) и огляделся. Рядом со мной сел так же Джон и тоже вовсю вертел головой. </p><p>Грот напоминал помойку. Здесь были какие-то банки от газировки, пачки из-под чипсов, стаканчики из «Старбакса» и коробки из «Макдоналдса». Ближе к дальнему краю грота горел большой фонарь.</p><p>— Мне кажется, я знаю, что это, — произнес Джон.</p><p>— Да, это свалка.</p><p>— Свалка того, что выбросили в лесу, — уточнил Джон.</p><p>— И они привели нас сюда, чтобы сказать нам, как плохо загрязнять окружающую среду?</p><p>— Не думаю. Смотри, они что-то ищут.</p><p>Двое волков в самом деле активно рылись в мусоре, что-то ища. </p><p>— Если они вытащат дохлую белку, я лишу Молли лакомств на месяц.</p><p>Но вместо этого один из волков принес мне какой-то журнал. Я взял его в руки, увидев рекламу презервативов. Бумага была отвратительного качества и отсыревшая. Я перевернул журнал лицевой стороной, и выпустил его из рук — настолько сильным было мое удивление. Джон подобрал журнал, прочитал название и пролистал несколько страниц.</p><p>— Камасутра для геев?! </p><p>— Ага, — спокойно ответил Джон.</p><p>— Ради этого Молли привела нас сюда? Ты понимаешь хоть что-нибудь?</p><p>— У меня есть одна мысль на этот счет.</p><p>— И какая же?</p><p>— Я… не могу сказать. Не проси, Дейв. Пойдем лучше, здесь воздух спертый.</p><p>Волки один за одним покидали пещеру. Последней шла Молли. У выхода из грота она повернулась и гавкнула нам, чтобы мы поторапливались. Я не стал заставлять себя ждать. Замыкал вереницу Джон. Уже на улице я заметил, что он не оставил журнал там, в куче мусора.</p><p>— И как мы выберемся из леса?</p><p>Джон пожал плечами и ответил так, словно говорил что-то совершенно очевидное:</p><p>— Молли нас выведет.</p><p>Она в самом деле направилась вперед меж деревьями. Мы двинулись следом. Обернувшись, я увидел, что волки остались возле пещеры. Подняв черные головы, они начали выть на луну. Их вой еще долго сопровождал нас. </p><p>— Что ж, это приключение оказалось хотя бы не опасным, — философски заметил Джон.</p><p>— Если не считать того, что я грязный, как свинья, и от меня разит потом. </p><p>Мы прошли, наверное, с полмили в тишине, а потом я не выдержал:</p><p>— Ты сказал, что у тебя есть мысль насчет того, зачем все это было.</p><p>— Я ничего не скажу.</p><p>— Скажи, или мы больше не друзья.</p><p>— Это наглый шантаж.</p><p>— Это он.</p><p>— Но если я скажу, мы, возможно, тоже перестанем быть друзьями.</p><p>— Скажи — или я тебя удушу.</p><p>Я накинулся на него, схватив за шею. Давил я, разумеется, не настолько сильно, чтобы причинить какой-либо вред, но Джон все-таки сказал:</p><p>— Ладно-ладно, твоя взяла. Все равно больше не могу держать это в себе.</p><p>— Надеюсь, ты не о газах, — пошутил я, отпуская его. </p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— А теперь говори. Почему Молли привела нас сюда?</p><p>— Забавная история. Буквально вчера я говорил твоей собаке, как хочу признаться тебе в любви, но не знаю, как это сделать.</p><p>Я замер. Я замер как в копанный, услышав его слова. Джон… влюблен в меня? </p><p>Джон тоже остановился. Он вдруг оказался чертовски близко, взял меня за плечи и притянул к себе, целуя в губы. Губы у него оказались сухие и шершавые. А еще очень умелые. Да, Джон хорошо целовался. Я был настолько в шоке, что даже не заметил, как приоткрыл рот, и в него скользнул мягкий юркий язык. Которым Джон творил какую-то чертову магию. </p><p>Я отмер минут через пять. Меня пронзило осознание того, что я лизался с лучшим другом.</p><p>— Ты, блин, Джон…</p><p>Я не знал, что сказать. Я не готов был принять его чувства. Но и оттолкнуть его тоже не был готов.</p><p>— Мы не будем делать ничего из этого журнала, — предупредил я его, и он тут же выбросил Камасутру. Пусть волки снова найдут ее и отнесут в свою пещеру-помойку.</p><p>— Ладно, — согласился он. Я заметил, что Молли сидит на своей пушистой заднице и терпеливо нас ждет.</p><p>— Ну вот, теперь ты знаешь… — произнес Джон, подталкивая меня к какому-то решению. Но я был не в состоянии решить прямо сейчас!</p><p>— Я не знаю, — сказал я честно. — Ты мой лучший друг, поэтому… </p><p>Я какое-то время молчал. А потом вдруг понял, что надо сказать.</p><p>— Поэтому делай со мной, что хочешь, я доверяю тебе.</p><p>— А если я захочу еще раз тебя поцеловать?</p><p>Я пожал плечами. Сам же сказал: «Делай, что хочешь». И он сделал. Джон снова поцеловал меня. Мягко, но в то же время страстно он принялся исследовать мой рот. Меня это просто сводило с ума, будто я целовался с самой сексуальной девушкой на свете. Но передо мной был мой лучший друг. Это казалось одновременно неправильным и донельзя правильным. </p><p>Мы простояли так охренеть как долго. В конце концов Молли это надоело, и она залаяла, должно быть, решив, что ее роль в качестве гей-купидона на этом закончена. Мы оторвались друг от друга и одновременно повернулись к собаке.</p><p>— Идем? — спросил я.</p><p>— Идем. — Джон взял меня за руку, и мы пошли за Молли, которая снова зашагала вдоль намечающейся тропинки. Я предчувствовал нечто новое и неизведанное в своей жизни.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9041870) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>